The Labyrinth of the Heart
by fairydreamergirl
Summary: I accidentally wish myself away to the Labyrinth and in order to get back home I have to solve the labyrinth within the 13 hours Jareth set up. On the way some familiar faces-as well as new ones-will be met and help me on my quest to get back home. But, the question is, will I -want- to go back home? Jareth x OC
1. Chapter 1

The rain pounds against my bedroom window as I sigh wearily. There was nothing good on TV to provide ambience and the usual routine of checking roleplaying forums , let alone DeviantART didn't seem to pique my interest either. I open my movie drawer and let my eyes trail the alphabetized titles passively. Even my anime collection didn't seem to fair interest this time. Sighing, I let my eyes wandered back to the top shelf and spot a movie I haven't seen in a long while. _Jim Henson's Labyrinth._ I pull out the case and look over the front, thinking to myself, 'Well, it /has/ been a while...' With that, I press the eject button on my laptop and pop the DVD in. After hitting play, I get swept up in nostalgia as the opening to "Underground" plays and I can't help but sing along with David Bowie, pausing where he says "'cus it hurts like hell." Then when Sarah makes her first appearance I find myself unknowingly quote her. "Through dangers untold...and hardships unnumbered...I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City..." Like most people, I never heard of this movie before-that is until one day my dad had me watch it with him. Knowing that I was a lover of fantasy, he said I would like it-and it's true. When I first watched the movie, I always hated Jareth because he was being too forceful in his love-not only that but it seemed sick because Sarah was obviously younger than he was, or at least depicted to be. But as I continued to watch the movie throughout the years, I can't help but feel sorry for Jareth. "Sarah was undeserving of his love anyway..." I murmur to myself as I watch the scene where she just wished Toby away. I still didn't like the age difference between the two-being one of the reasons I didn't like the thought of them together. With the sound of the faint rain pattering next to me-for my bed was next to the window-I find myself watching Jareth through sleepy eyes. Letting out a yawn, I let myself sink into my pillows. "I wish I could meet the Goblin King...I wouldn't mind being in his labyrinth." I whisper before feeling myself drift off.

Next thing I know, a whisper in my ear causes me to start. "Wake up, sleepy head." The voice was as smooth as silk and the breath that tickled inside my ear was like a summer breeze. I look around frantically for a possible intruder. "Over here." I then hear a voice behind me and whirl around, my breath hitching in surprise at what was beholden to me. The tall figure with silver eye shadow and his blonde hair in a mess, giving him a wild feel to him. His blue and brown eyes sparkled in laughter and his thin lips in a cocky smirk. I rub my eyes, tilting my glasses upwards in the process and sure enough he was still here. "N-no way...but...you're not real." I murmur. Jareth gave a hearty chuckle as he says, "So says the girl that believes in fairies." Pointing up at my walls, which had the winged figures painted on it's lilac cover. "Who are you?" I asked, beating myself up in my head for asking such a stupid question. "You know who I am. The question is, who are you?" Jareth asked, turning the question around. "I-I'm Heather." I stammer. "Heather, hm? Might I say that you smell just as beautiful as the flower?" Jareth 's smirk grew wider. I let my jaw drop at the creepy, yet seductive, compliment. "U-uhhhm..." He laughed again as he saw I was at a lack of words, I was probably blushing too. He then lets a crystal form in his hand and turns it around his hand as he says, "Do you want this crystal? It'll show you your dreams." He then holds the crystal to me. I look at it momentarily and whisper, "Well...I'm a sucker for dreams...but, I can't." He lets the crystal disappear in a mass of glitter and shrugs. "So, you summoned me. Why?" He leaned against one arm for he was sitting on the edge of my bed.

I was at a loss of words. I didn't know I would actually summon him from my statement. The only response I could give was a shrug. He then presses his lips together as he gives me a puzzled look. "You're so quiet." "It's how I was raised...I was always shy as a child..." I explained. "So, a dreamer , shy and quiet...you are a curiosity Heather. " He then brushes a strand of my wavy brown hair behind my ear causing me to gasp in surprise. He chuckles, "Apparently easy to fluster as well." My eyes flutter as I let them avert its gaze to his. "J-Jareth..." He tilts my chin up to force me to look at him. He then tilts my head to the left and then to the right and then back again. His eyes seemed to linger against my form hungrily, causing me to squirm in discomfort. I was an apple shape, not really attractive from my view. I jumped when he broke the silence by saying, "Heather, how would you like to come to my labyrinth?" I blinked, "Why? I thought I would have to wish someone away and get them back by solving the labyrinth." Jareth laughed once more. "Heather, you don't remember? You wished yourself away my dear." "...Wait-what? I did...?" I then tried to remember back to when I was watching the movie. Then I realized that I had indeed wished myself away. "I suppose I did..." I trail off. Jareth looked at me in triumph. I sigh, "Alright, what are the steaks?" "If you manage to solve my Labyrinth, you have the choice to return home. But if I win...you have to stay in the castle with me and become one of us forever." He says. Next thing I know, I'm standing in the same place he and Sarah was in the movie. A clock then appeared as Jareth points to it. "You have thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth, otherwise you will belong to me." He then fades out of view.


	2. Chapter 2

I look back at the long winding walls of the labyrinth and feel myself grow pale. "I can barely see the castle from here..." I then shake my head in determination. "Mind over matter, that's all it is...Time is wasting away. " I encourage myself as I make my way down the slope. I then remember in the movie how Sarah meets Hoggle to get into the Labyrinth. Silently, I prayed Hoggle wasn't peeing like he was in the movie. I was lucky, he was filling up the nozzle he used against the fairies. "...excuse me." I shyly speak. He then looks behind him and opens his eyes wide in shock. "Jareth got another one." He groans. "You mean, like Sarah?" I ask. Hoggle perks up at the question. "Yeah, how do you know her?" I shake my head. "That's not important." He then grunts as he says, "Well, if you excuse me, I have business to take care of!" He then starts spraying the fairies as I look at him mortified. I make my way over to a fairy with long orange hair. Knowing they bite, but can't help but let the fairy-geek in me come out I whisper gently to the injured figure. "It's alright. I am a friend and don't mean harm." I scoop the fairy up. "Poor thing..." I croon. The fairy takes my thumb in her small hands and surprisingly doesn't bite it. Instead, she lets her head rest there. I give a warm and gentle smile.

Only when I heard an, "ahem" did I start. Apparently Hoggle was watching me the whole time. "Yous a curious girl. The fairy Sarah picked up bit her immediately." I shyly smiled. "I have researched fairies a lot back home, so I know the correct way to approach them. Oh, I'm Heather by the way." I hold my hand out and Hoggle shakes it. "The name's Hoggle." Suddenly I hear a small voice. I look down and the fairy had looked up at me. "What was that?" I hold the fairy to my ear to hear her better. Her small, yet beautiful voice rung out, "Vidian..." I withdraw her to look at her. "Vidian, is that your name?" She gives a nod. I smile. "Vidian, would you like to be my friend?" Vidian kissed my thumb in reply, making me take that as a yes. I grin like a silly school girl before jumping in realization. "Oh! I almost forgot! Hoggle, how I can get into the Labyrinth?" Hoggles eyes widened in surprise. "Started out with the right question. You gets in through there." He points to two doors. that were right next to me. "Thanks." I said as the doors opened and he followed me inside. "Now, would you go left, or right?" He asks. I look both ways, both paths looking the same. "...right." I said as I face that way. "Good luck. You'll need it." He says before closing the doors behind him.

Meanwhile, in the castle Jareth was watching all of this in his office with a crystal in his hand. But he couldn't help but feel a pang in his chest as Heather and Higtoe mentioned his old fling-Sarah. It took him a long time to get over her. "...Keep it together Jareth, why let old wounds sting once more?" He mutters to himself. He shakes his head and continues to watch as Heather picked up what looked like an injured fairy and chuckles, but then gave a puzzled look as her hand zooms in closer. The fairy hadn't bit her like he thought she would. "Very peculiar...then again, it doesn't surprise me, the fascination with those creatures was evident in her room earlier." At last, Heather is inside the Labyrinth and Jareth beamed with enthusiasm. "So...the game begins."


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the Labyrinth, I continue to walk onward, making sure to keep an open mind. When suddenly, Vidian had enough strength to fly from my hand. "Vidian, you're okay!" I grin. Vidian dances around me in reply. I giggle at this and then say, "I'm so jealous of you Vidian...you're so beautiful and those wings...I always wanted to fly ever since I was young..." Vidian perches herself on my hand again and nuzzles my thumb once more. I gave a soft smile, leaning against the wall of the Labyrinth only to cry out in surprise as I fall backwards. Groaning, I get up. "Hey...this must be the secret path." I then looks left and right. "Well...according to the movie the left leads straight to the castle and the right delays the runner. But then again, the Labyrinth keeps changing..." I then lift my hand up to eye level. "Vidian, which way would you go?" Vidian points to the right confidently. I look that way and start walking.

As I walked, I allowed Vidian to perch on my shoulder so that way we could make conversation as I walk. Suddenly I sigh. "I'm getting bored. I'm not a very good singer, but I believe a song would at least keep me preoccupied, is that alright?" "Sure." Vidian replies. I grinned. "I know just the one too." Next thing I know, I start singing.

"**Come with me in the twilight **

**Of a summer night for a while...**

**Tell me of a story **

**Never ever told in the past...**

**Take me back to the land...**

**Where my yearnings were born...**

**The key to open the door is in your hand**

**Now fly me there...**

**Fanatics find their heaven in never ending storming wind...**

**Auguries of destruction be a lullaby for rebirth...**

**Consolations, be there...**

**In my dreamland to come...**

**The key to open the door is in your hand**

**Now take me there!"**

As I sing the last part I belt my voice out not caring what I sounded like and slowly twirled in a circle with my head up to the sky as I sang the last two lines.

"**I believe in fantasies invisible to me**

**In the land of misery I'm searchin' for the sign**

**To the door of mystery and dignity**

**I'm wandering down, and searchin' down the secret sun!"**

But my singing was cut short by the sound of two gloved hands clapping in an almost sarcastic clap. Mortified, I turn around and there's the Goblin King chuckling with a sneer as he keeps clapping. "Well done." I blush wildly, not knowing he would be listening. I hid my face in my hands., of which he took and pulled them down. Our faces were barely 4 inches apart. "Do not be embarrassed. Your voice cracking was rather cute." I groan and try to turn away, but he just pulled me back into his grip once more. "So, Heather, how are you liking my Labyrinth so far?" Jareth asks. "Well...I haven't gotten far...but so far it's nice." Jareth smirked. "Well, better step it up, you only have twelve hours and thirty minutes left." My jaw was agape. "Are you serious!?" He then distances himself from me. "Time is growing short. Better run along." his voice fades with him. I shake my head. "I refuse to be flustered by him!" I cried as I continue on the path. However, the place I approached was the same that Sarah had during the Dance Magic Dance sequence. I couldn't help but giggle to myself as I do my usual nerdy-movie quoting. "You remind me of the babe! What babe? Babe with the power! What power? Power of Voodoo! Who do? You do!" I point to Vidian. "Do what? Remind me of the babe!" The fairy only looked at me with an eyebrow raised and I sigh. "Never mind, come on." I try my best to wander through the stone walls but end up stuck. "Okay...so now what?" I grumble. Vidian tugs at my earlobe and points behind me. I turn and there's a path where it had been blocked off before.

"Where do you think that leads to?" I ask her, only having her shrug in reply. I looked around as I walked but then screamed as I fell into a hole. I got up with a groan, I was remarkably okay with the exception of a scraped knee. "Oww..." I whimper. Vidian suddenly flies over to the scrape and started to glow. "Hnnnnnnnnn~" She seemed to hum monotonously I look down and my wound started to heal. Once a scab had formed over it, Vidian's glow died down and she made her way over to me. "Thank you Vidian..." I whisper in awe. She kissed my forehead before making her way back to her perch on my shoulder. I look around. "Where are we?" "In an Oubliette of course!" I heard a familiar voice before a candle was lit revealing Hoggle. "Hoggle!" I cheered. "Somehow I knew yous would get caught in an Oubliette." Hoggle continued. "Hoggle, have you came to help me out?" Hoggle shook his head. "Uh-uh! I ain't goin' through that again! I almost got meself shoved in the Bog of Stench last time." He said, placing his balled fists on his hips. I knelt before him. "I know you're scared of Jareth. Look, if you help me, I promise to protect you from him." He mulled it over grumbling. "Naw, I can't do that to such an innocent girl as you." He protested. "I insist, Hoggle. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." I said, sternly looking at him in the eye. More mumbling came from him. "...Oh alright!" He then walks over to a piece of canvas . From underneath the canvas was a wooden door that he placed against the wall and when he pulled it open, sunlight poured through the entrance.

"Thank you so much Hoggle." I say as I duck through the door. "Just don't make me regret it!" He points accusingly. Suddenly, Hoggle stops in his track and lets out a gasp. When we turned a corner, there was Jareth, leaning against the wall. "What have we here?" Jareth asks. "N-Nothing." Hoggle hides behind me. "Nothing? Nothing? NOTHING? Nothing, tra la la?" I can't help but snort trying to stifle my giggle. Jareth's glance goes over to me. "And you, Heather, what do you have to say for yourself?" The Goblin King's arms crossed over his chest. "I am not ashamed of asking Hoggle for help. If you want to punish someone, I take all the blame. Hoggle is innocent." I stick my chin up, though inside I was quivering like a duck in front of a hungry wolf. "Oh, you'll be punished my dear..." Jareth smirked as he tilts my chin up further with the top of his staff, his smirk grows wider. Apparently my fear has started to seep through as I feel the warm blush crawl up my cheeks. 'God, the way he said that was sexy!' I thought, feeling my cheeks only grow hotter in the process. Before I knew it, his staff left my chin and he backed up a few steps causing me to jump from my thoughts. He then shows a hologram of the clock and advances the time three hours. I groan in misery. Next thing I know, I hear Hoggle yelp and shout my name. I turn behind me and a wall appeared where he had stood. "Hoggle!" I shout before whirling towards Jareth. "What did you do?! If you turned him into a wall-!" I was cut off by Jareth's laughing. "Don't be silly, Heather, of course I didn't! I just separated the two of you so that way he would no longer be able to...interfere." He trailed off as he started walking around me as if cornering his prey.

"Well then...I guess I should get moving." I said as I started walking. However I heard his footsteps behind me. I take a corner and he still follows me. After the third turn I had enough and turned to look behind me to snap at him, but he wasn't there. When I turned forward though, Jareth was right there in my face, right arm bent and propped against the wall. "Will you quit distracting me!? Don't you even have anything better to do!?" I yelled. Jareth shrugged. "I thought you liked my company. After all, you do tend to blush easily when I'm around." I stammered trying to find something to say until I finally closed my mouth and tried to brush past the Goblin King but suddenly I felt his arms snake around my waist and his breath at the nape of my neck causing me to blush. I had to do everything in my power to keep from melting right there. Suddenly my instincts kicked in. "That's a bad TOUCH!" I turn to punch him but he was gone. I whirled around as I hear his laughter in the air. I set off walking in the direction that I was heading to muttering under my breath. "Dang it! I hate how he-...no. I won't let him get to me! I just got to focus on the task at hand...clearing through this Labyrinth..."


	4. Chapter 4

Back in the castle, Jareth was ordering his goblins around and making sure that they stayed in check. Once he had some free time to himself, he summoned a crystal and checked up on Heather. "It's amazing that she's gotten this far...But she's still got a long ways to go in eight hours..." He then switched to his view on Hoggle, who had no choice but to turn back where he came from after the blockade Jareth set up. "That'll teach that pest. Can't let him help her like he did Sarah." He then switches his view from Hoggle back to Heather.

After a while, I said, "You know what, Vidian? I don't care what Jareth thinks. I'm just going to keep singing because that helps me get into the swing of things.." "I do enjoy hearing you sing." Vidian agrees. Suddenly I start to hum the chorus to Way to Mandalay from Blackmore's Night and Vidian says, "Hey! I know that tune!" I crack a smile. "You've heard of Blackmore's Night?" Vidian shakes her head. "Not really, but it's one of the fairie's favorite songs. Especially in a long Labyrinth like this." "How about we do a Duet?" I ask excitingly. "Let's do it!" Vidian cries. As we sang, I went deeper and deeper into the Labyrinth.

"**I wandered down the pathway, through the misty moor**

**Like I knew he did a thousand times before**

**Voices seem to echo 'Come talk with me a while**

**Just around the corner, just another mile..'.**

**I had heard the stories, her legend served her well**

**A mystic's myth or fable, truth or fairy tale**

**A raggle taggle gypsy , with a toothless smile**

**Said 'Sit with me my darling, let's talk a little while...**

**And the road goes on, seeming ever longer on the Way to Mandalay**

**And the road goes on, forever will I wander on the Way to Mandalay...**

**The mile went on forever, the minutes turned to days**

**Could I have been misguided by the mystic's ways?**

**The moment lasts forever, at least it does for me**

**Caught between what happened and what could never be...**

**And the road goes on, seeming ever longer on the Way to Mandalay**

**And the road goes on, forever will I wander on the Way to Mandalay...**

**And the road goes on, seeming ever longer on the Way to Mandalay**

**And the road goes on, forever will I wander on the Way to Mandalay..."**

"That was excellent!" Vidian cheered. "Mh-hm. You have a pretty voice Vidian." I grinned. "Thanks." Vidian giggles. I look around stumped. "Where to go now?" But my legs protested and I slumped to the wall. "Just a short rest...I doubt Jareth would begrudge me that." I then close my eyes and set my head back. "Oh, wouldn't I?" His voice came from beside me. I looked over and there he was sitting next to me. I slowly closed my eyes again and looked the other way. "Why the long face my dear? At this rate you'll never finish my Labyrinth." Without thinking, I decided to quote from an anime I've watched before. "The power of the heart which believes is the greatest power in Cephiro!" Jareth looks at me inquisitively. I then realized I was nerding out in front of the Goblin King who most likely doesn't even know what anime is! "Eh, nevermind." I shake my head causing Jareth to chuckle. "Be that as it may, this isn't Cephiro, and time is growing short." "You almost sound like you _want_ me to go home! Oh, why am I even talking to you?" I sighed in despair. After a few minutes of silence, I look over at Jareth who seems to be pained. At last he quietly says, "That's not true...I don't want you to go back." I looked at him with worry. My words were a little harsh, maybe he's lonely in that castle of his. "Hey, I'm sorry. That was a bit out of line of me." I apologized. Jareth just looked at me and got up. "So, you think I want you back home? Think again." And with that he advanced the time again 30 minutes. Instead of protesting, I got up, "I guess I deserved that one..." I mutter. "How right you are. Better step it up." Jareth then disappears.

"Come on, Vidian, we haven't got any time left to lose." I sigh and continue onward. "Let's see...Left looks promising...hn...Left again. This time a right...and now a right's my only option..." After a while of guiding myself, I come across a bridge that leads over a river. "No, definitely not the Bog of Eternal Stench, that bridge was destroyed...Wait...Bridge...that means-!" I giggled to myself as I try to go towards the bridge but then a british voice barked, "Stop right there my lady!" Sure enough, Sir Didymus scurries over. "Sir Didymus!" I squealed, picking him up in a hug. "Woah woah! My Lady! Put me down this instant!" He protests. I obey. "Sorry, you're just so adorable!" I giggle some more. "Oh...my...um...Thank you, my lady. Nevertheless, I will not waver from my civic duty! No one can cross this bridge without my permission!" Sir Didymus cries. "Sir Didymus, I'm afraid we're in a hurry. Can we please have your permission to pass?" Sir Didymus mumbles to himself in thought. "Well, since you did say please...I suppose you can cross." He finally relents. "Thank you Sir Didymus!" I curtsy. "My Lady." Didymus bows. I then cross the bridge with Sir Didymus and Ambrosius trailing behind.

"By the way My Lady, you know my name, but I don't know yours." Sir Didymus points out. "I'm so sorry I didn't introduce myself before. My name is Heather, Jareth put me in this Labyrinth like he did with another human before." I explained. "Ah, Pretty name my lady. Unfortunate about your state." "Well, it's not like he kidnapped any of my family members...actually, I wished myself away on accident. And if I solve this labyrinth I can go home..." I continue. "I see, well, Ambrosius and I are at your service my lady." Sir Didymus said. "And I thank you for that." I smile.  
Pretty soon I go through a clearing. "We're almost there!" I point as I see the castle a couple leagues away. "Huzzah if I do say so!" Sir Didymus cheers. "Well, let's go!" I cheered as I continue to walk. After a ways I start looking around. In front of me was a forked pathway. "Well, Sir Didymus, where would you go?" I ask. There wasn't an answer. "Sir Didymus?" I turn to look behind me but he and Ambrosious wasn't there. "Didymus! Ambrosious!" I call, with no reply to heed my voice. I slump my shoulders helplessly. "Maybe Jareth blockaded them like he did with Hoggle." I then turn and head to the left path. Before I knew it I was swept up by a net.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey! Put me down! Jareth, if this is a trick-!" I seethed. Suddenly I feel something crawl on my arm I look over at a spider and gasp before instinctively brushing it away. "Now, don't be mean. That spider was completely harmless." A raspy voice said. I look around desperately to see the source of the voice when suddenly from outside the net came a woman with moppy black hair to her jaw and black eyes. Her dark-purple lips formed no smile or frown as she regarded me. What stood out to me the most was that she had an extra set of arms and legs. "It's impolite to stare you know." She said, causing me to jump. "C-can you please let me down? I'm in a hurry to the Castle beyond the Goblin City." "Why the hurry? Life's short and so you should embrace it." The spider-woman said. She then took out a small loom from her shawl and started weaving with both sets of arms. "You sound sad." I say. "I have reason to be sad, I suppose. My husband has died." She said, not looking up from her work. My face falls in sympathy. "I'm so sorry." "What about you, do you have someone you love?" The woman asks, continuing to weave. I blink. "Someone...I love?" the woman made no reply as she waits for my own.

"Well...I love my mom and dad...but as in romantically love, no. At least, I don't think so." "That's a shame...then again all for the better I suppose. You haven't felt the pain that comes when you lose someone close to you." She says. "But, you're going to be okay. I'm sure your husband wouldn't want you to dwell on his death like this. He'd want you to embrace the life you have now and when your time comes, you could reunite with him." The woman looks up at last and her eyes meet mine. "N-not that I wish death upon you or anything..." I say quickly. She then sets her loom aside and crawl to me on her hands and feet like a spider would and I instinctively back up as far into the net as possible, when she cuts the threads with her black nails. She then says, "Thank you for your kind words. You are free to go." I reluctantly crawled out of the net in fear of it being a trap, but she just stood where she was. "Um...again, I'm sorry for your loss and I hope you have a good life." I say. "Thank you, dear. Now, run along and enjoy your own life." She goes back to her loom and goes back to work as I turn and leave.

Next thing I know I'm in a forest-like setting where I remember the fiery gang lived. Sure enough, I heard their drumming go on as they pop into existence and start dancing around a fire.

"**Don't got no problems (no problems)**

**Ain't got no suitcase (no suitcase)**

**Ain't got no clothes to worry about (no clothes to worry about)**

**Ain't got no real estate or jewelry or gold mines to hang me up.**

**I just throw in my hand (throw in my hand)**

**With the chilliest bunch in the land (in the land)**

**They don't look much (oh)**

**They sure chilly chilly (oh)**

**They positively glow glow, huh (oh)**

**Chilly down with the fire gang**

**Think small with the fire gang (It's the only way)**

**Bad hep with the fire gang (a smile a day keeps the doctor away)**

**When your thing gets wild**

**Chilly down**

**Chilly down with the fire gang (Hey, I'm a wild child)**

**Act tall with the fire gang (whoo, walk tall)**

**Good times, bad food (yeah)**

**When your thing gets wild**

**Chilly down, chilly down**

**Drive you crazy, really lazy, eye rollin', funky strollin', ball playin'**

**Hip swayin', trouble makin', booty shakin', tripping, passing, jumping**

**Bouncing, drivin', stylin', creeping, pouncing, shoutin', screamin'**

**Double dealin', rockin', rollin', and a reelin'**

**With the mackin' sex appealin'.**

**Can you dig our groovy feelin'?**

**So when things get too tough (get too tough)**

**And your chin is dragging on the ground (dragging on the ground)**

**And even down looks up (down looks up)**

**Bad luck heh heh,**

**We can show you a good time (show you a good time)**

**And we don't charge nothin' (nothin' at all)**

**Just strut your nasty stuff,**

**Wiggle in the middle yeh**

**Get the town talkin', fire gang**

**Chilly down with the fire gang (think small)**

**Think small with the fire gang**

**Bad hep with the fire gang (hey, listen up)**

**When your thing gets wild**

**Chilly down**

**Chilly down with the fire gang (hey, shake your pretty little head)**

**Think small with the fire gang (tap your pretty little feet)**

**Good times, bad food (come on, come on)**

**When your thing gets wild**

**Chilly down**

**Chilly down with the fire gang (wooh)**

**Think small with the fire gang**

**Bad hep with the fire gang"**

I try to get away from them before they could try taking off my head. But they kept following me. I suddenly had a wall block my way but I looked over in time to see a vine that crawled up and over the wall. "I will never understand those guys!" I murmur. The wall had lead me to more labyrinthine passages and I continued to walk on. Little did I know, the Goblin King was watching. "Hm...she's come this far, I'm surprised." He then grins. "Speaking of which, I think it's time to give her a reward for her hard work." He laughs as he tosses the crystal in the air.


	6. Chapter 6

I soon start to walk past an entrance, but something catches my eye. I walk back and walk into the entrance in amazement. Beholden to me was a beautiful garden with fairies pollinating the flowers that lay in the earth. I walk into the gate which causes me to look down and unhitch the black metal door and swung it open before closing it behind me. The air felt different than the rest of the labyrinth somehow. It smelt so crisp and fresh, with the smell of the mixed flowers giving a light perfume. As I walk forward, I noticed two bushes forming a semi-circle with a garden swing perched in the center. I make my way over and sit on it, marveling at the sight around me. Vidian had left my shoulder to join the other fairies in their frolic as I inhale the air and sigh contently , closing my eyes in the process. "Do you like it?" I heard Jareth's voice beside me again. I look over at him. "Yes...it's so lovely. who would've thought that in your baren labyrinth you would have a beautiful garden such as this." Jareth grinned as I marveled at the splendor. "I'm glad you're enjoying it, because I made it for you." I look over at him in surprise. "For me?"

"It's a shame such beauty has to go to waste if you decide to go back home...buuuut..." he trails off causing me to look at him suspiciously. "If you choose to stay with me, you could spend as much time as you like here." I open my mouth in horror. "So all this was just a bribe!?" I demanded. "Does it have to be?" Jareth retorted. "Thanks, Jareth, I appreciate what you just did for me, I really do. But I have to get back to my world, my home!" I said. Jareth frowned. "So, I didn't move you, did I? Well, how about this then?" He starts to lean forward as if he was going to kiss me, but he just stayed there. "Jareth, what are you...doing...?" I start to trail off. The perfume from the flowers grow stronger now and I soon feel myself grow sleepy. I try to fight the sensation off, but in the end, I let sleep claim me as my sight fades to black.

When I wake up, I was laying against a brick wall of the labyrinth and the garden I had seen had disappeared and in its place was the same labyrinthine paths that I had grown accustomed of. Vidian was sitting on my lap, relieved to see me awake. "Hey Vidian...how long was I out?" As if answering my own question, I look over and there's a cuckoo-styled clock that layed in my wake and I jerk up in surprise. "Crap! I only have 5 hours left!" I immediately get up and start to brisk-walk while Vidian flies beside me. Soon, Sir Didymus meets up with me again. "There you are, my lady! I was getting rather worried about you." He said. "Didymus, try to keep up, there's no time to lose now!" I cry. "Right, Tally-ho Ambrosius!" He cries as well. We continue at a fast pace for a few moments but then I start growing tired. "I am so thirsty..." I groan. Suddenly, a fountain appears out of thin air. I know well enough that if you drink or eat anything in the fairy world, you will find it harder to return home. But this is the...Goblin World? And besides, I was really thirsty and so I sat on the edge of the fountain and scoop some water to my mouth and drank greedily. Once my thirst was quenched I look into the water's reflection and there was Jareth standing behind me. I whirl around and suddenly I'm in a ballroom, wearing a strapless dark green ball gown that was low-cut in the back, Strange thing was, I was all alone. That is until I heard footsteps behind me. I turn and there was the Goblin King dressed up formally. He takes my hand and kisses the back of it before sweeping me into a dance. Not knowing what to do I just let him guide me in the silent song. Suddenly, I feel his fingers trail up my back and in between my shoulder blades causing me to shiver. I blush and my heart beats wildly at the motion. He swishes me around once more before leaning in to kiss me again and unconsciously I lean forward as well. But when our lips are just about to touch I fall forward and he turns into water.

I fling my head back, pulling myself out of the fountain as I gasp for breath. "My lady! Are you alright?" Sir Didymus asked. "Yes, I'm fine...Now, we really can't have any more distractions. Onward to the Castle!" I shout as I storm away from him and Vidian. "I wonder what's gotten into her?" Sir Didymus asked Vidian. She shrugs in reply before they catch up with me.


	7. Chapter 7

We continue to walk, getting closer and closer to the Goblin City when suddenly the ground opened underneath me, but I was able to react quick enough to hang on to the edge of the opening. "Sir Didymus! Anyone! Help!" I cry, feeling my grip start to slip. Suddenly I hear a roar ring out as a rock emerged from beneath the hole and started growing. When my grip finally slips, I was able to land on my feet on the rock's surface. Once I was high enough, I stepped out of the pit and thanked Ludo, who was standing beside Sir Didymus. "Ludo friend." Ludo cries. "Yes, you are. My name is Heather, I am a friend too." I grin. Then I face forward and say out loud, "Nice try, Jareth, but I'm not going down easily!" And with that continued on my journey.

Meanwhile in the castle, Jareth sees all this. "She's relentless! No doubt she's close to the City by now..." He then looks over to his Goblins. "Set up a distraction for her in the square. She must be stopped!" And with that, the goblins hastily went to work, busily going to and fro. While they do, Jareth walks to an isolated area. "I wonder what's going through her mind...no doubt the fountain caused her to have an illusion. Despite that, she seems determined to go ahead and face me..." He looks into his crystal. "Well, my dear, if you think I'm going to let you go easily you got another thing coming." He then tosses the Crystal in the air, let it crash to the ground and soon the ground opened up underneath him, casting a blue glow from below.

I made my way through the dump and knew no obstacles would come my way here because my parents raised me to know that material things are not important. 'It's family and the people that you care for that matters most.' I thought to myself. "We're almost there!" I cried cheerfully. The castle was even closer in view than previously. So close that it looked bigger than what I imagined to be from the movie. Soon we make it to the gates where the robot guard was not there to scare them off since it had been destroyed. As soon as we walked into the city, there was a war going on, just like the movie had. "Oh great!" I cry as we try to dodge and weave the battle, with Sir Didymus getting involved occasionally. "Sir Didymus, you can play hero later! We need to go!" I cry. "Awh, I almost have this guy ready to surrender!" Pleaded the dog creature. "Sir Didymus!" I hiss sternly. "Oh, alright! Tally Ho Ambrosious!" He cries as they catch up with me. I eventually made it to the castle and with Ludo's help, walked in. "Right then, I suppose you want to do this on your own?" Sir Didymus asked. I nodded. "I'm afraid our journey ends here. I'm going to miss you Sir Didymus...Ludo..." I then take Vidian from her perch on my shoulder. "Even you, Vidian." I say as tears start to prick my eyes. Vidian scooped them away. "I will miss you too, my friend. Just remember...should you need us." She began. "Yes...should you need us." Sir Didymus continues. "I will call...my friends, you will always be in my heart." I say as Vidian flies to sit on Ambrosius's head. I turn to look back at them one final time before starting to head up the stairs to what I thought was going to be the escher room, but then the ground opens underneath me once more.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ow...what is it with Jareth and trap doors lately?" I groan as I rub my sore bottom. I look around the blue-lit room. Surrounding me were mirrors of different shapes, sizes and style. Suddenly, one of the mirrors caught my eye. where my reflection was, it was being replaced with Vidian. "...Vidian?" I wonder. Another mirror shows Sir Didymus, and another had Hoggle, and another had the Black Widow from earlier. I continue wandering around when suddenly, the mirror in front of me contained an image of my room. I sigh in relief and reach out to it, but the mirror suddenly cracks causing me to flinch back. Then the mirrors all around me showed Jareth, and the cracked mirror showed my reflection with him beside me. I turn and there he is. "So...you managed to get here with one hour to spare..." Jareth says. "Yes, so now keep your promise and let me-" "Stop!" he cries interrupting me. "Choose carefully. Once you choose one destination, you cannot go back to the other. " I gasp, as if I was hit in the stomach.

I feel my eyes cloud over. "I hate being put on the spot!" I cry collapsing on my knees. Jareth sees my pain as his own face contorts with the same, sitting with me. "Then choose me. Stay with me." he pleads. He then turns his face. "When Sarah left...it took a few years in the castle to get over her. I cannot bear to see another person I care for and love to walk out on me." Tears only spilled down my face with his statement. "Jareth...Y-you...love me?" I whisper. He looks at me with his blue/brown eyes and they were all that needed to answer my question. "...Jareth...I guess I never knew it until now...but I get this feeling when I'm around you. I feel-...warm, as if a blanket wrapped around my heart. I can't seem to get you off of my mind and...that fountain, I'm sure you knew what happened." Jareth doesn't respond. "Any case...I guess I didn't know it then...but now I know...I 'm in love with you Jareth..." I confess. Jareth then strokes my cheek and brushes away the remaining tears. "Then please, Heather, don't go back to your world...become my queen..." I take his hand in mine and avert my gaze.


	9. Chapter 9

"I love you Jareth...but I cannot leave my parents. They're bound to be worried about me by now..." He then gets up and dissapears. I look around confused and after a few minutes he said, "Your parents are in the main hall. Stay with me and you can tell them you're alright. Or they may live here if you wish. Just please, don't leave." Jareth said.

"...if I do agree to stay with you...I would like to propose a few things." Jareth looked at me inquisitively. "For you, love, anything." "There are four conditions. First, my parents cannot be turned into goblins." I begin. Jareth nods. "Understood. Now, continue?" "Second...I would like to be a writer . That was my dream in my world...I want to write books that other goblins as well as ourselves to enjoy. " I say. "Why would I stop you from doing that? After all, I treasure your dreams as much as you do." Jareth said. I nod, giving the third condition, "And please bring back that garden...I really loved it and was sad when I saw it disappear." Jareth grins. "I don't blame you for that condition...and I have a feeling of what your fourth condition is." I smile and whisper in his ear before withdrawing. He grins at me and begins to chuckle, "So my hunch was right. Very well then. There is work to be done. First thing's first..." He then disappears as I get up and after a bit he returns. "As I said,...the second you are free to initiate on your own. And when I got rid of the garden, I actually placed it in the back of the castle in case if you did decide to stay with me or incase if time ran out. Now all that's left...is that one wish...that one desire you had always wanted. Turnaround." He smirks. I did as I was told, and turned my back to him. Next thing I know, I feel something cool and hard hit between my shoulders before I feel a sensation similar to carbon bubbles tickling against my skin. "A word of warning, it will hurt." Jareth said. Just as he says this, I cry out and fell onto my hand and knees, trying to bite back more tears that started to form. I heard several ripping sounds, first of flesh, and then of clothing. By the time the pain subsided, I got up in time to see in the mirror wet clumps dry and rise. I had gotten fairy wings. After the soreness of my shoulders subsided I tried them out and soon, I found my feet to rise from the ground. I got back down and walked over to Jareth. "Thank you...for everything. You have met my expectations, and no doubt you are exhausted from this, I am grateful for your effort." Jareth then wraps his arms around me in a loving embrace. "Now...Perhaps it would be better if you changed out of your torn clothes. I blush at this. "B-but..." I studder self consciously. We only just confessed our love and I'm to be topless in front of him?! "I know what you're thinking, I'll wait outside." He says as he escorts me out of the mirror room and to the main bedroom. "But, do keep in mind that eventually I will have to see you." He smirks his usual cocky smirk, only making me more flustered. The only thing I could do was go into the room and close the door behind me.

Somehow he must've known that I was going to stay one way or another, for he had three seamstresses waiting for me. "Ah, good to see you dearie. Now, I'm going to measure you..." and like that she takes a string and measured properly, studied me and said, "Right, I'm going to need the dress to be sleeveless, low cut in the back to make room for those wings. Now I'm going to need information out of you." the head seamstress said. "Like what?" I ask. "Well, you know, color, top style, skirt style, any designs you want...?" She asked. "Well...I haven't really thought of that...Um...I do like purple...back at-...the human world, I would imagine what my prom gown would be like...Do you have anything I can use to draw?" One of the seamstresses hands me a pen and paper. I take it and draw a dress that had an A-line bust and a layered tulle skirt that flows out like a ball gown. I added a little more details to the border of the bust and show it to the women. "Yes...I see...Now, we have a sample of different shades of purple you can chose from." I picked one that looked like a royal blue-ish purple . "It will take a bit." The seamstress said.

When the dress was finished I gazed at it in wonder. "It's beautiful..." I breathe. The assistant seamstresses undressed me and helped me into my new gown. I was worried I wouldn't be able to breathe knowing the style of royal dresses usually being tight, but to my relief the dress was comfortable. "Wonderful work ladies." The head Seamstress beamed. "I agree. Thank you all for your hard work. I curtsy as they do the same before leaving. Jareth then takes this opportunity to walk in and his face held the look of surprise. "Heather...you look beautiful." He says. Shyly, I smile and avert my gaze. 'I guess I'll have to get used to being Jareth's girlfriend for now on.' I thought to myself. "I would like to see my parents now..." I say. Jareth nods and arm in arm he takes me to them.


	10. Chapter 10

When I got to the main quarters, Sir Didymus, Ludo and Vidian were still there and cheered. "So, My lady, you have decided to stay with us?" Didymus asked. "Yes, and now I'll be able to see my friends for a long time to come." Vidian then swirls around me and said, "You have wings now!" I grin. "Yes, Jareth was able to grant my wish." Then I turn to see my parents standing a couple feet away. Mom instantly hugged me. "Oh, Heather! We were so worried about you!" She cried. I hugged back, relieved to see my parents again. "Mom...Dad...I would like you to meet Jareth. Dad, I'm sure you already know him." I smile. Dad looked at him sternly. "It's okay dad, he's not as forceful as he was in the movie." I reassured. My dad only said, "You be sure to treat her right." Jareth smiles. He says, "I explained to Heather that you can stay here if you wish. You will not be turned into goblins for your stay." Mom and Dad looked at each other. "Thank you...As long as our daughter is here, then we are too." Mom nods. I smile and hug them both again.

A couple of years in the Goblin World passed and Jareth proposed to me on my birthday. We soon got married during the summer, out in the garden that Jareth had created for me. Since then, eight months have passed and I am sitting on the garden swing, watching my fairy friends follock. Soon, Jareth makes his way towards me. "It's another beautiful day, isn't it?" I nod in reply before Jareth places his hand on my stomach. "What do you think it will be?" He asked. I grin and say, "I'm not sure, I hope it is a girl. What do you think?" Jareth says, "A girl would be lovely, but a boy would also be nice. It would be great to have a little Jareth running about." I smile. "And if it's a girl, what a beautiful baby Noelle will be." Just then, the life within me bumps against my ribs. Jareth chuckles. "It won't be long now before we know for sure." I rest my head on his shoulders as he takes my hand in his and we watch the fairies play around with dragonflies in the air.

-End-


End file.
